Might Be More
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Howl and Sophie will be married in a few days and neither of them could be happier. But the news of the heart eating wizard Howl being married had spread fast, and one of his old enemies has come for their revenge. They will not let Howl have happiness now that they have him in their clutches. Sophie is 'sick' and after a couple of days, Howl thinks it may be more than that...


**This is my first Howls Moving Castle fanfic so I hope you like it please leave some feedback even a little will do! Let me know how you like the idea and if I should bother continuing or not. Btw just want everyone to remember Sophie's accent =)**

**Might Be More**

**Location: Howls Moving Castle**

The sun was rising late into the day, Calcifers flames licking at a freshly grabbed log from the 'Sophie Pile' as it was now known as.**(1)**

Smoke was rising warmly into the chimney as Howl turned another page and continued instructing Markl on the proper technique to one of the countless spells he would come to learn over his apprentice ship.

Sophie had just fed a bowl of rice to the remnants of the Witch of the Waste, her powers now gone left her a sweet old woman, which had surprised Sophie considering the amount of torment she had caused during her days as a Witch, she made her way to the sink.

"Wow!" Markl beamed jumping to the top of the stool he was sitting on, "I understand now!" he laughed.

Howl waited a moment then let out a loud hearty laugh, "Good job Markl, I think you'll become a fine wizard yet!"

Sophie smiled, turning her attention away from Howl to the dish in her hands. As she turned on the faucet she paused, her heart racing for a moment. She and Howl would be wed in a few days, she giggled, the mere thought made her heart flutter.

She began to run her hand over the dirty dish, "You keep working on that one Markl, I'll be back to check on you in a minute." Howl said as he came up behind Sophie.

"How are you doing working hard as ever?" Howl smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head over her shoulder to see the side of her face.

Sophie turned her head to get a better view of Howl, resting her hands on the sink, "It isn't work when you're happy with what you're doing." She turned back to the sink, "Between here and the flower shop I couldn't be happier."

Howl smiled, turning her to face him. He ran his hand over her hair, its shine reminding him of the stars, "You're so beautiful Sophie, I couldn't have asked for a better, more beautiful wife thank you."

"Oh stop you're making me blush." She looked away to the floor, a grin forcing its way onto her lips. Howl had this way of making her smile, she couldn't explain it, half the time she didn't know why she was smiling anymore. Just being around Howl was enough to make her happy.

Howl kissed her lips, then reached up into the cabinet for a glass then filled it with water, "I'm going to go back and check on Markl."

Sophie grinned sheepishly, every time he kissed her it felt like she could melt.

The witch of the waste leaned closer to Calcifer, "They're in love you know." She cooed.

"Yeah I'm happy for them." Calcifer gazed at the couple.

The witch of the waste's smiled slowly faded, she just hoped everyone was happy for them. Especially because news of their marriage had spread fast.

**Location: Unknown**

She could see it all. The girl, Howl, Markl, The witch of the waste, Calcifer, Heen.

One big happy… stupid, disgusting, ignorant family.

Howl had already hurt her once, and she wasn't going to let it happen again. This time…. This time she would get her revenge, and oh how sweet it would be…

She waved her hand over her glass sphere, the happy image being eluded with darkness.

A butterfly flew in from the window, its black body hovering to a rest on her finger, "So what is her name?" she asked her servant.

The butterfly waved its wings in response.

"Sophie?" she turned back to the sphere, "Hello Sophie…. Glad you're so happy where you are now." She frowned, "Because you won't be happy for long."

**So did you like it? I know this one is short because I just want to see if you like the idea (and my finger hurts really bad so some unknown reason)**

**Does anyone know a different name for the witch of the waste? Because now with her powerless I don't feel like that's her name anymore.**

**You know how when Howl comes in the movie Calcifer is really happy because Sophie left some wood beside him so if he runs out while everyone is asleep or something he can just reach over and grab one himself?**


End file.
